


Topwolf and bubblebutt19

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post 220, alternate season 3 in a way.  Justin's not happy.  He misses Brian.  It's mutual, but Justin doesn't know that.   He meets someone in a chatroom who reminds him of his former lover.  Feedback very welcome!  :)  (My first stand-alone).





	Topwolf and bubblebutt19

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

So, yeah, here I am. Living in a shithole apartment, living off meager wages and hefty but still largely inadequate tips from the diner patrons. 

Living with Ethan. 

Ethan. A man I admire, respect... and cannot stand. He's a nice guy, he's talented, he's loving; and he's an arrogant snob who only talks about himself and his music. This occurred to me about... eh, fuck, I think it really struck me the night of the Carnivale. 

Yeah, so here I am. 

I live day to day, avoiding my former haunts, avoiding my - well, Brian's- friends. His family. Shit- I have to admit that I consider them my friends and family too. But after the RAGE party, I feel as though I've betrayed them. After all, I've betrayed Brian. The core of the family; the hub of the wheel. I am- everyone else is- merely a spoke on that wheel. 

I sigh and sit in front of my second hand computer- not the state-of-the-art specialized computer that Brian bought me for my drawing - the one he made me keep- keep even after I walked out on him. That computer is still in its box on the floor next to 'my' side of the bed. I haven't unpacked it for some reason, even though it's been 3 weeks since I went to Brian's loft to thank him for paying my tuition. Well, ostensibly to refuse his paying my tuition. But he wouldn't let me refuse- I knew he wouldn't- he wouldn't let me not get an education because of money. And he made me take the computer he'd gotten me. The computer that enables me to draw when my hand won't. 

That afternoon, it was like he'd been expecting me. The door to the loft was open. He was there, watching an old black and white movie-- this time with the sound up a bit-- and he had the computer all boxed up. Ready for me. I'd kinda known that he'd be waiting for me that day. We've always had ... we still have this weird synchronicity. Telepathy.

So, yeah, here I am. It's been 3 weeks since I found out that Brian was still looking out for me; 3 months since the RAGE party; 2 months, 29 days, 23 and 3/4 hours since I realized I had made the worst mistake in my life: Leaving Brian Kinney.

My thoughts, such as they are, are interrupted by Ethan behind me. "What are you doing, love?"

"Nothin'. Just going online." I turn around and give him what must be a weak smile.

Ethan shrugs. "I'm getting sleepy- would you mind if I turned in early?"

I clear my throat as the modem connects, screeching and whining. "Ethan, of course not. Go- get some rest. You have that try-out tomorrow..."

"I'm not trying to make some gymnastics team, Jus. It's a *trial*. For the Paganini tour."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I smile apologetically, half my attention focused on watching to see if the computer fully connects to the internet. It does. "Really, Ethan- go and get some sleep. I'm just gonna work on my project for a bit and then I'll join you."

"I'll be dreaming of you, my sweet!" He blows me a kiss. 

My stomach lurches and I inwardly roll my eyes. Good God. Is this what I wanted over Brian? If Brian had just witnessed this little scene, he'd be rolling on the floor laughing! I never realized how much Ethan sounds like a breeder, like a phony Hallmark card. But I just smile as sweetly as I can before turning back to the computer. I hear the bedroom door click shut. 

Fuck my project. I click onto a gay chatroom I've started to enjoy recently- minus the obvious trolls cruising for quick cybersex and whatever else. But there's a guy who's started to frequent the room who I really can't get out of my mind. I wonder sometimes whether I'm just an innate cheater. Someone who can't settle on one guy. 

Well, actually, I know I can. I just stupidly burned my bridges with that One Guy. With Brian. 

But this chatroom guy I like is sorta like Brian. But whatever- I've only spoken with him a few times. His online name is 'Topwolf'. 

As I log on, I see he's in the room. Talking to some guy named 'greatass'.

**  
\--bubblebutt19 has entered the room--

bubblebutt19: hey

greatass: hey

Topwolf: bubblebutt- Hello

**

I ignore the greetings that follow as I invite Topwolf into a private room; I wait to see if he accepts. He does.

**

bubblebutt19: hey again. glad you accepted. i've kind of wanted to talk to you in private. wasn't sure if you'd want to.

Topwolf: 'hey again' back atcha. And who am I to refuse possible cyber sex?

bubblebutt19: i'm not sure i wanna do that... yet, anyway. besides, top *wolf*? you into bestiality or something?

Topwolf: #1. No - that's absolutely disgusting - Topwolf= I'm a top, and I'm top wolf in my life and profession. #2. Again, that's disgusting. #3. Ugh, that's just disGUSting... and #4., I'm not here to develop some kind of relationship, you know. If you are, I'm out of here

bubblebutt19: i'm not. i just got out of a relationship a few months ago, actually- left the guy. and i still loved- and love- him. leaving him was the biggest mistake in my life. i mean, BIGGEST mistake in my life. i'm not very happy at the moment...

Topwolf: Oooookay. Not my problem. Talk to a shrink. Why invite me into a private room if you don't want sex or (thank God), you don't want a relationship...?

bubblebutt19: i dunno. guess you've kind've grown on me. ;)

Topwolf: You're kidding, right? We've only chatted - and only in the main room- all of 4 or 5 times. 

bubblebutt19: i know... i just kind of feel like i know you. like we know each other. :) it's like there's a connection or something... never mind. it's stupid.

**

I sit there for a minute or so, staring at my pathetic confession. Why do I even bother? He's right- we've 'conversed' maybe 4, 5 times. And never privately till now. Why him? I fully expect to hear the tell-tale 'door-slam' signalling that he's left the 'room'. But I don't. It still shows that there are 2 people in here. I bite my lip.

**

Topwolf: So, how's the weather?

**

I laugh out loud. 

**

bubblebutt19: lol- right now? it's snowing. 

Topwolf: wdyl?

bubblebutt19: i live in pittsburgh. pennsylvania.

Topwolf: I know where Pittsburgh is,bb19; I'm not a moron. Besides, I live in the Pitts, too.

**

That throws me; I swallow. What are the odds?

**

bubblebutt19: so have you been to liberty ave.? ever been to the liberty diner?

Topwolf: Sure. I'm kind of a regular there. But who in gay Pittsburgh isn't? There's a waiter there- he's really hot. He has this amazing bubble butt- a bit like the one you claim to have...

**

Fuck! *Is* this Brian I'm chatting with? There is NO way. This chat room has people from all over the fuckin' world!!

**

bubblebutt19: do you know this waiter's name? fyi: i work at the diner, actually...

Topwolf: Really? Huh. Anyway, I've heard that loud waitress named Debbie call him 'Sunshine'- does that ring any bells?

**

I breathe. Topwolf's answer is vague, and it would seem that it probably isn't Brian. Still, my heart is racing as I find myself wishing with all my heart that it IS him. I mean, it's certain that it isn't- there are maybe a hundred thousand queens who frequent the diner. But still, I like to pretend. Y'know?

**

bubblebutt19: 'sunshine'? yeah, i know him. 

Topwolf: He's kind of a smartass, isn't he?

bubblebutt19: some people think so. but he's actually not so bad. why?

Topwolf: No reason.

bubblebutt19: hey, do you want to meet? i get off of work at the diner tomorrow at 5...

**

Moments pass. And I'm the embodiment of contradiction: I'm flipping out that I asked him to meet and told him my schedule- I mean, how stupid!!! What if he's a psycho? But I'm also flipping out because I so desperately want to meet him. To meet this 'Topwolf'...

Fuck. 

A full minute passes and then there's that 'door slam' noise. It instantly reads at the top of the screen that there is only one person in the room. Me. Alone. Virtually and literally. And thoroughly missing Brian; that Topwolf guy was more Brian-like than anyone else I've met online. This is the first time I've tried to hook up with someone online in person- and all because he reminded me of Brian. How stupid and dangerous is THAT?

As similar to Brian as Topwolf may be, I am certain that Brian's at Babylon right now. Unless he's breaking his pattern of 2 plus years. Friday night, it's Woody's, Babylon, trick, trick, sleep. Not necessarily in that order, trick-wise, or that number, trick-wise; but that's always been the overall pattern since I met him. 

I sigh, exit the room, see that 'Topwolf' isn't even online in the main chatroom, and log off. Whatever the fuck. I'm sure that Ethan's warmed the bed, so I turn off the computer and the lights, give Wolfram a scratch behind his ears, and go into the bedroom. It's dark, but I know where things are. I strip to my briefs and crawl under the sheets, the bed springs squealing in protest, and roll onto my side, facing away from Ethan. I'm not concerned that Ethan will wake up because of the noises I make. He'd sleep through the apocalypse. 

I lay here, but I can't seem to relax. I try to ignore Ethan's snoring; I try not to think of Brian; I try not to imagine that Topwolf is Brian. 

I try not to wish that I'd never walked out of that RAGE party with this person who is sleeping next to me, this person who I simply don't love.

***********************************

God- GOD, it's been a long day! The customers have been bitchy, stingy and demanding. It must be because the holidays are coming up or something- at least, that's what Debbie says. My lack of sleep last night after chatting online with 'Topwolf' probably hasn't helped my mood much, either. My thoughts swirl around Brian. Aw, fuck it. 

It's gotten dark out- I hate that about winter, how it gets dark so early- but whatever. I look over at the clock. 5:00. Thank God. The bell over the door clangs as I'm untying my apron, getting ready to leave for the day. I look over my shoulder.

It's Brian.

I quickly re-tie my apron for some (unadmitted) reason and walk over to his booth. Brian eyes me, his brow cocked. 

"Your usual?" I manage. I've seen him a hundred times as a customer since I left the RAGE party with Ethan. But right now, I'm as nervous as I was the first night I met him.

"Yeah." Is all he says.

"'Kay." I say simply. 

We never break eye contact. 

"You gonna put the order up?" He asks, smirking. It's then that I realize I've been standing here for several minutes staring at Brian. Debbie hasn't barked at me because I'm officially not on duty as of 5 minutes ago. She's engrossed in conversation anyway.

"Uh... Sorry! God! I didn't get much sleep last night- I'm sorta out of it..."

"Not much sleep?" He blinks and then licks his lips thoughtfully. "Sorry to hear that. But I am hungry, Sunshine."

"Sorry..." I turn towards the kitchen and then feel him grasp my wrist. I spin around, the feeling of his skin on mine is electrifying.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, his hand firmly holding onto my arm. Then he speaks. "You were off at 5, weren't you? It's almost 5:10."

He hasn't followed my schedule for months! How would he know when I'm off? Well, of course, unless... "Yeah, well... Debbie needed some help." I lie.

Brian looks around at the relatively deserted diner. He looks over at Debbie, who is sitting at the counter eating a plate of fries and talking in an animated fashion to Kiki. "Yeah. I can see how busy it is."

I give up. "Look, Brian..." 

He gets up out of the booth, still gently gripping my arm. He's suddenly standing very close to me and he puts a finger up to my lips to silence me. "Justin, get your 19 year old bubblebutt into the back and get your coat. There's a place nearby that serves actual food. And I'm hungry. I'm very hungry. I'm hungry like a wolf." He whispers.

I shiver. I lick and then kiss the finger he's placed over my lips. "Brian... fuck... I've missed you. I love you... fuck!!" I breathe.

"Smartass..." he smiles.

I start to laugh. In fact, I start laughing so hard that I'm crying. I leap into Brian's arms- he catches me, and I coil myself around him- arms, legs and soul. He hoists me by cupping my ass with his hands, causing our cocks to rub together. My arms are entwined around his neck, my hips undulate as our dicks build a delicious friction. I lean forward, wrapped like a towel around the love of my life. Once I get my hysterics under control, I take a deep breath, leaning completely on this man I've melded myself to. I nibble his earlobe; "Yeah. Let's go eat. And Brian, after that, let's go home. I want to hear you howl while you top me."

"Wolf wolf."

I kiss him on the lips; he's still holding me up as I hug him with my entire body. With my spirit. "Um. Isn't it 'woof woof'?" I whisper after a moment.

He cocks an eyebrow and seems to think for a few moments. "No, I think it's 'wolf wolf', Sunshine." He grins.


End file.
